


My Fluid Heart

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Bubbles - Freeform, Don’t post to another site, F/F, Girls Kissing, Love, Peace, Self-Reflection, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Mileena’s favourite pastime is blowing bubbles.Her favourite companion when watching them is her Dearest Tanya.





	My Fluid Heart

From a towering bridge, overlooking a spiked pit, bouncing bubbles fell slowly like tiny snowflakes.

Mileena sat on the precarious edge, her bare legs hanging over, but she was not at all phased by the dangerous drop, nor the dizzying sense of vulnerability placed upon her in such a restricted platform.

All that mattered was the chain of bubbles showering the blood soaked earth below, the lifeless ground once home to the lingering souls of dead warriors stained red, their lives taken by lethal spikes or the vicious claws of a Zaterran beast.

Nevertheless, Mileena - silk veil no longer obscuring her Tarkatan features - held the circular hoop to her soft lips, and she blew carefully, giving life to a big, beautiful bubble.

She watched as her creation drifted in the cool breeze, absorbing the lantern’s glow like a precious fire orb as it danced for her.

For a spell, Mileena wished she were like that bubble, liberated and free to float upon Mother Nature’s breath. No longer a slave to her title as the ‘inferior sister,’ and allowed to enforce her right to live the life she desired for so long.

Every infused bubble carried her frustrations, her sadness, and anger into the world, allowing her to pretend, if for a time, they were not her own, but rather an offering she bequeathed to the Realm.

If only...

She had never understood why her foolish sister cherished such a fancy for these delicate things at first, recalling her spy’s recounting of Kitana’s pastime.

_ ‘My sister? Blowing… bubbles? Preposterous!’ _

Then the envious streak, emboldened by a drive to better the Edenia Princess, compelled her to acquire a vial of this strange Earthrealm concoction, and master it’s secrets.

She had to reign victorious over her sister and master the Art no matter the cost.

Her cackle at her first victory was whimsical, followed by a giddy rush of satisfaction, knowing she beat her so-called superior at another talent other than combat and winning the heart of another.

She then came to find a strange… enjoyment in such a frivolous hobby, revealing in her handiwork with every bubble, great and small, bestowing upon her a comfort she had never known before.

It made her feel… better, permitting her to release everything she bottled up into a space bubble, and deliver it to the useless Elder Gods.

Soon, Mileena came to realise, perhaps, her sister wasn’t  _ completely _ useless when it came to adopting new practices.

Like blowing bubbles off Outworld’s notorious Pit Bridge.

Another bubble, bigger than the last, sang beneath the full moon, shining in the brilliance of noctura’s touch.

“Perfection as always, Khanum,” a soft voice called from the cavern’s mouth leading off the bridge.

But Mileena, confident in her intimacy to know the soul behind that voice, still turned her head towards her companion, unable to mask the smile she reserved for her.

By the swaying lantern chained between fanged spikes, Tanya glowed in the presence of the flames, every curve and beautiful feature caressed by the light. Mileena never tired on basking in her lover’s beauty.

“Dearest Tanya,” Mileena sighed, calmed by her beloved’s presence. “Care to join me?”

Tanya’s delightful smile radiated with such purity, Mileena felt Outworld became a little less dark and dreary.

“It would be my pleasure,  _ my _ Khanum,” Tanya whispered, taking her rightful place by Mileena’s side.

Exactly where the future Mileena wanted her, as her companion, her right hand mistress in battle, and - once she mustered the courage to suggest it - her fellow Empress of Outworld.

That is, if her courage did not just extend to combat and cutthroat politics of the realm.

If Edenia was beyond saving, she wanted to gift at least that to the love of her life.

With one determined puff, Mileena blessed the skies twofold, a hand seeking Tanya’s while the other still held onto the plastic implement of her enjoyment. And Tanya smiled, offering the frothing vial and resting her head against Mileena’s shoulder, treasuring the small slice of happiness in a time of uncertainty and bloodshed.

Two bubbles swirled together in the wind, summoning them to the greatest heights, but they never parted. Sealed together, reflecting starlight and the loving faces from below, they soared ever higher until the Khanum and her soulmate lost sight of them.

Then, when Tanya’s lips found her soul mate’s ones, perfectly plump and ever so sweet, she forgot all about the bubbles, and her sister, and the Realm.

**Author's Note:**

> Won’t lie. This was literally inspired by my girlfriend and I blowing catnip bubbles for our two cats, but we’re more fascinated than the cats were.
> 
> Then I remembered Kitana’s Friendship from Mortal Kombat where she blows bubbles, and this idea was born.
> 
> The location is is the Pit II, which is set in Outworld, making sense to where Mileena as Khanum is at that point in the story.
> 
> I wanted to capture a small slice of normality and peace among the fighting and the bloodshed, and Mileena and Tanya were two of my favourites. I did think about having a sisterly talk between Kitana and Mileena, but fell back on my favourite ship.
> 
> I gave it a Teen rating simply for the description of the Pit itself, otherwise it’s fairly wholesome and sweet?
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💖


End file.
